


I Am Your King

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fighting, Gen, argument, i still don't know how to tag so, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: King Harrow and Callum get into a fight.





	I Am Your King

**Author's Note:**

> On one of my last fics, @foodandbooksandthings suggested a one-shot. I tried my best, and I think I did it, but I could be wrong. 
> 
> If anyone else has any suggestions/requests, let me know and I'll do my best to write them!

“What do you mean Mom’s being attacked?” Callum demands, his voice a bit higher pitched than it usually is. Especially when talking to King Harrow, with whom he never raises his voice. But this is different. This has his mother involved. “Why aren't you sending her help!” 

King Harrow sighs heavily, and at this time, Callum would normally back down, lower his tone. But he's furious and worried and terrified right now. He wouldn't be backing down this time. 

And poor King Harrow. He's just as stressed as Callum. He wants nothing more than to rush to his beloved wife’s aid and save her(not that she relied on him that heavily to begin with). “Callum,” Harrow begins, not missing Ezran ducking behind one of the pillars in the Throne room, trying his best to stay out of this. “We cannot send anymore of our forces to the border. We are too strained as it is.” 

Callum’s eyes narrow and he clenches his hands to fists. “Then let me go!” he exclaims. Okay, yes, he's not thinking completely clearly. It's not like he could do much to actually help his mom in this fight. But he doesn't care. He loves her and wants to be there for her. 

Harrow’s eyes widen almost comically, disbelief on his expression. “Callum…” he trails off, trying to think of the best way to respond to this. “You can't seriously think I'd let you go even near a battlefield.” 

“I need to go!” Callum said, throwing his hand through the air. “I am going if you won't do anything to help her! And you can't stop me!” 

“Callum, you're being childish,” Harrow said through gritted teeth, as the child turns his back to the king. Ezran grips Bait tightly, not used to but afraid of the tone of voice the king is currently using. He has only ever used that deep of voice to his knights and council when they've stepped too far out of line, never on one of his two sons.

And Harrow knows this, and hates that he's doing this. But he has to get it through to Callum that it's too dangerous for him. He wouldn't, and couldn't, let him go into an area that full of danger. 

“You know you wouldn't be able to do anything to help,” Harrow points out, grabbing one of Callum’s shoulders and forcing him to turn back around. “And besides, you're a prince. You cannot be allowed near the battlefield.” 

“I'm not the actual prince!” Callum yells. He's always believed this, held close to his chest. The fact that he doesn't really believe Harrow or the kingdom respects him as one of the king’s sons. Even though it's fairly obvious Harrow does. “I'm just what as Soren calls me… the step-prince.” 

That sends both the king and- as he calls himself- the step-prince into a shocked silence. Callum is the first to recover, becoming more somber as he realizes that he actually said that out loud. 

“I'm going,” he said finally, turning back towards the pair of wooden doors. 

Harrow, despite the roaring emotions of Callum thinking himself lesser because he's his just his step-son, steels himself. He looks at the back of his eldest son- not just his step-son- with regret and anger. 

“No, you are not,” King Harrow states, and his voice has returned to that deep, no room for argument tone. Callum stops in his footsteps, hesitantly looking over his shoulder as he now realizes the severity of the situation. He just made the king mad at him. “I am the King and you will respect that.” 

Callum shuts his eyes tightly, his body trembling. That's what he's always feared the king would say. Still, it was hard to actually hear. 

With a forced back sob, Callum storms out of the Throne room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Harrow sighs heavily, frowning after him. That's when Ezran comes back out, Bait held to his chest. He looks at his father before he runs after Callum, calling after his older brother. 

Harrow pinches the bridge of his nose, ashamed that he had to do that. 

He decided he'd never do it again, if he could avoid it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
